


Hinata X Sugawara

by Dlany



Series: Haikyuu! Dabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlany/pseuds/Dlany
Summary: Just little Haikyuu dabbles with all the characters. One or two shots.





	

“Suga-senpai!” Hinata yelled as he ran over, bouncing up and down as he went. 

Well, unfortunately, Suga wasn’t paying attention, having just walked into the gym, and Hinata ended up jumping and knocking him over in the process.

“Ouch. Hinata you should really watch where you’re going.” 

“Sorry sempai. I just really wanted you to toss to me, Kageyama is gone today because the teacher wanted to talk to him after class and everyone else is super busy, I’m sorry if I interrupted you.” Hinata became all flustered and red from what had happened.

Laughing Suga replied, “Hinata, it’s fine don’t worry about it. It was my fault for not paying more attention to what was going on.” Hinata’s face only got redder and more embarrassed. “Come on, let’s go practice.”

Suga smiled up at Hinata, who had a huge smile growing on his face. “YEA!!!! Come on let’s go!” Hinata yelled as he dragged Suga up from where he was sitting on the ground and pulling him onto the court.

As soon as they got on the court, Hinata ran over to grab a whole basket of balls just for them. 

“Are you ready, Hinata?” Suga asked. 

“Ya!” he shouted back. “I’m ready.”

Suga then proceeded to toss ball after ball to Hinata and soon it was time to clean up and go home for the day, and most of the team already had. Plus, Kageyama never showed up to practice so Suga ended up tossing to Hinata for almost the whole practice. 

“One more sempai, please,” Hinata begged. “Just one more then we can leave, I really mean it this time.”

“You’ve said that the last ten times. Ok, just one more, for real this time, though.”

“OK!” Hinata shouted and ran back to his starting point getting ready to run. As soon as the ball was up in the air Hinata was after it jumping to the highest point he possibly could, but that backfired and he ended up flying right into the net and missing the ball completely. 

“Hinata, are you ok?” Suga asked as he ran over to the red head. 

“Ya, I think so. But that really hurt.”

“We should probably take you to the nurse just to make sure you're ok,” Suga said trying to help him up at the same time.

“Alright, but really I’m fine Suga-senpai.”

“I know I just wanna make sure ok,” Suga said with a smile and talking to him in such a caring way.

With that Suga escorted Hinata out of the gym and over to the nurse's office. Holding onto Hinata the entire way just to make sure he wouldn’t fall over and hurt himself more.


End file.
